You are my mate
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: VampIta x FemDei. When the time comes, vampires sense their mates and after Itachi finds his, he knows getting her to come around is going to be a lot harder then he originally thought. There is Humor in here as well.


Document Opened: 06/12/2009, 07:06am.

Authors Note: Got the idea for this earlier and I like it. However at the moment I am still deciding who Kisame's girlfriend should be? Sakura, _maybe._

It doesn't matter right now since this only focuses on Itachi and FemDeidara. And I know starting the plot where it is now might seem odd but it makes later chapters make more sense.

Genres: Vampires, Modern Day AU, Romance, Action, Adventure, Crime, Drama, Humor and whatever else I can throw in.X3.

Warnings: Out of character-ness, Mentions of past abuse, Violence, Lime (Making out), Lemon(Smex) if it's wanted and that should be it for now.

//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She was frozen to the spot while her visible pale-blue eye was locked into the depths of two red ones. He had his left arm around her right arm and waist and had her left wrist clutched in his right hand.

Her eye widened as his head slowly moved closer: revealing his two _sharp _fangs. "Please....stop, un." She _hated_ asking, begging the vampire to reconsider something she knew he would not. Vampires needed blood and she had been stuck out a little extra late. And it wasn't as if she had anyone waiting for her at her apartment. She was out late and alone. The ideal target for a vampire.

"I need to know." He whispered in her ear, causing her heart beat to increase. Remembering something he muttered earlier about her and being '_the one_.'. It was already bad enough she lost to him in the short fight they had just moments ago.

He opened his mouth and poised his fangs over the part of her flesh between the lower part of the left side of her neck and shoulder. She let out a pained cry as he instantly sunk his fangs into her skin. A small trickle of blood escaping the two new wounds.

'_She is the one._' He thought while continuing to feed from his future mate. He'd have to be careful to only take enough blood to quench his thirst and not kill her.

After what seemed like an eternity she became tired and felt her eyes start to close as he retracted his fangs and pulled his head back. "Is....this death, un?" She barely mumbled out. His face being the last thing she saw before going limp. His red eyes in particular sticking out to her.

The raven haired vampire was quick to tighten his hold around her waist before releasing her left arm. After a moment he had her bridal style in his arms and looked down at her sleeping face. "This is only the beginning."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Roughly half an hour later he had laid the girl down in her own bed and bandaged the wounds he gave her. Now he was hovering over her form for a moment. She wouldn't be waking up for awhile so he knew he was safe for the time being.

He licked his fangs remembering the taste of her blood. It was sweet, that in turn meant she was his mate. And on top of that he had been able to sense her location; even back in Amegakure. Something had been pulling him to this city. The feeling got stronger the closer to her he had gotten and to find that her blood was sweet only confirmed it.

He tilted his head a little to the side while looking at her face. Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as knocking her out and taking her back to Amegakure by force. Their mates had to some _willingly_.

It was just his luck that he was the last one to find his mate. Of course he had work to do to get her to return with him to Amegakure. It was lucky for him that she had her I.D. with her address on it. Otherwise he would have had to brought her back to his hotel room and he was fairly certain the golden haired girl would not have been thrilled at that.

He had work to do, so before he left he took a final look at her. He already knew her visible eye was a pale shade of blue. Her skin was lightly tanned and a long fringe of bang covered the left side of her face. He was tempted to run his hand through it and see if she was hiding something underneath but refrained out of respect.

Quietly he leaned down and his lips brushed against her forehead for a fleeting moment before he turned away to begin his plans.

/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note: I kind of like how this chapter turned out.:3.

Finished: 06/12/2009, 10:10am.


End file.
